


Voltron Characters as Pinterest Prompts

by CraftyGamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Good for laughs, Just dialogue, no story, pinterest prompts, sassy pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyGamer/pseuds/CraftyGamer
Summary: A bunch of dialogue prints pulled from Pinterest. I just matched them to the characters. Only the people I tagged are in it though.





	Voltron Characters as Pinterest Prompts

Lance: I didn’t do it! Oh wait that... yes I did do that...

—

Pidge: There’s a fine line between genius and crazy. I like to use that line as a jump rope.

—

Keith: In my defense, I was left unsupervised.

—

Lance: I just Googled what chickens looked like without feathers and I am severely uncomfortable.

—

Pidge: Silence, you uneducated peanut.

—

Keith: I need advice.

Keith: Nevermind, I already did the stupid thing.

—

Shiro: If you’re going to get in trouble for hitting someone, you might as well hit them hard.

—

Lotor: I am either going out for ice cream or to commit some heinous crime. I’ll decide in the car.

—

FBI Agent: It’s the FBI! Open the door!

Lance: No! It’s cooler when you break in!

—

Hunk: You’re weird.

Pidge: Sorry...?

Hunk: No, that was a compliment.

—

Allura: Why is there a dragon in my fridge?

Hunk: It was hot.

—

Lance: Y’know... that’s not really what an apology sounds like.

Keith: Bite me.

—

Shiro: The phrase ‘Ignore it and it will go away’ does NOT apply to being chased by a dozen cop cars. Trust me on this one.

—

Pidge: Here, hold my dignity. I’ve got some sketchy stuff to do.

—

Hunk: I can tell you five things better than hanging around a dead body. You know what... ten things. Twenty. Thirty.

Lance: Are you going to keep increasing that number until we leave?

Hunk: Yes.

—

Pidge: Honestly, I’m just so evil. So full of darkness. I feed off the souls of the living and I strike fear into the hearts of—

Shiro: You sleep with a teddy bear.

Pidge: He’s my SECOND IN COMMAND OF MY ARMY OF DARKNESS.

—

Keith: I don’t like salad or eye contact.

—

Lance: Is this coffee bitter?

Pidge: ...

Lance: *sips drink*

Lance: No, it must be you.

—

Hunk: I guess we’ll have to warm ourselves by the glow of ‘I told you so.’

—

Lance: Which way did they go?

Allura: Well, based off the direction of the wind, the broken sticks in the corner, and the slight disturbance in the dirt, I’d guess they went left.

Lance: You could really figure it out from all that?

Allura: No. They sent me a text. See?

—

Shiro: How’s the meeting?

Keith: I want to stab everyone here.

Shiro: Ok, just don’t get blood on your clothes. We’re going out for dinner tonight.

Keith: Shiro! You’re a cop!

Shiro: Don’t tell me how to live my life.

—

Hunk: I don’t think I could stab someone. I mean, let’s face it. I can barely get the straw in a CapriSun.

—

Pidge: I am one of the few people who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind.

—

Keith: My middle finger salutes you.

—

Shiro: What did I tell you about calling Lotor the devil?

Allura: That it’s offensive to the devil?

—

Pidge: If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.

—

Keith: Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.

—

Allura: I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m a damsel doing damage.

—

Shiro: Never take life seriously. No one ever comes out alive anyway.

—

Pidge: Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.

—

Keith: How’s life treating you?

Shiro: Like I ran over its dog.

—

Lance: On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if—

Hunk: At least a twenty.

—

Lance: You know, normal people don’t have a basement full of knives.

Keith: I’ll have you know that every single one of these knives saved my life at least once.

Lance: What about that gun over there?

Keith: Oh, that? That’s just for decoration.

—

Hunk: I have to go... iron... my cat.

—

Shiro: I need and adult!

Pidge: You’re the quiznaking chaperone!

Shiro: ...then we are officially screwed.

—

Allura: Go clean up your room. We’re having guests over for dinner.

Pidge: Oh. I didn’t realize dinner was in my room.

Allura: Just do it.

—

Lance: I would like to think I will die a heroic death, but it’s more likely I’ll trip over my dog and choke on a spoonful of frosting.

—

Hunk: You underestimate just how much food I can stuff in my mouth before I need to be stopped.

—

Keith: Tell me not to do something and I’ll do it twice and take pictures.

—

Shiro: Any shorter and you’d probably fade out of existence.

Pidge: DO NOT INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!

—

Keith: For the record, I blame you.

Lance: What? It was your idea!

Keith: Well, you should’ve talked me out of it!

—

Shiro: If I need you, I’ll give you a signal.

Keith: What signal?

Shiro: I’ll imitate the scream of a terrified little girl.

—

Keith: I made it through the day without beating anyone with a chair. I think my people skills are improving.

—

Lance: Shrouded in mystery and ready to die—just how I like my men.

—

Pidge: If I wanted to kill myself, I’d climb your ego and jump to your IQ.

—

Hunk: Have you no conscience?

Keith: Of course I do. There’s this little silver box in the black of my head screaming, ‘Let me out! Let me out! You’re making bad choices!’

—

Lotor: I’m not as bad as the others are, you know.

Allura: Quiet, evil one.

Lotor: Ooh, name calling—how fearsome.

—

Keith: I don’t know how to put this nicely, so I won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I enjoy these prompts and decided to use them. I’d like to know your favorite, and I might make another for the Galra people if enough of you want me to.


End file.
